Crossover Trilogy (2 of 3) Zero Chances
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: Part 2 of trilogy. Zero Kiryu returns to the Cross Academy to find himself buried in memories of Yuuki. But also finds an unusual girl that will might be able to pull him out of his darkness. (If you've read part 1, you will find familiar details here. I think Sebby's sister behaves much like our fav demon ;p) Plus, I added a girlfriend for Kaien because I really like him ;)


ZERO CHANCES

A Vampire Knight Guilty (anime ver.) fanfic, set after "Siblings don't kiss" fanfic timeline, for the "Flowers From A Distant Sun" Collection

_*"It's been a year since that fateful day. Yet, the memories are burnt in my mind as if not a day has passed."*_

The hunter walked oblivious to his surroundings until he was standing before the familiar arching stone gates. He had been on countless missions for the entire past year, the fear of his promise opressing relentlessly his heart. But he hadn't been able to find the slightest clue to the whereabouts of that girl. It was as if the earth had swallowed her.

Now his heart was heavier than ever and he felt barely able to breathe. His feet seemed rooted to the stone ground.

_*"Just turn around and leave all behind"*_

Behind? No matter how far he went, he couldn't get away from his own sins. He was just a fool pretending to tread forward while being nose-deep in a sea of blood.

The hunter forced his amethyst eyes to focus on the dull stones of the path before him and pushed the heavy burden of his screaming memories forward, using his tremendous will power so he could pass the gates.

From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a Day Class' girl's uniform approaching, but he didn't care to glance in her direction. "Whiny bunch of brats" – he thought.

"We are glad that you arrived safely. Your return has been anxiously anticipated by the Head Master."

Her voice was soft and serene. Not the squeaky, irritating girly voice he had expected. There was a special ring about it. Still, he refused to face her or acknowledge her presence. He just continued walking.

"I know my way around. I don't need a welcome committee" – he said.

"I know" – came the simple answer.

He could feel her following quietly. Her steps barely audible.

"What do you want?" – he asked annoyed, but didn't stop.

"I was curious about you" – another simple answer, her tone light as a feather.

She smiled.

He didn't actually see her, he didn't turn, he didn't know how he knew. But he _knew _she had smiled.

_*"A smile as light as a feather…"*_

A fleeting vision of a smiling, petite girl crossed his mind and made him wince. He instantly lifted a barrier around his feelings.

"Get lost" – he growled.

No answer. He kept walking but he could feel her presence, trailing behind. He turned around quickly, ready to scold her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Vampire?" – he thought to himself.

No. If it had been a vampire he would have known immediately.

"Zerooooooo-kuuuuuun!" – was Kaien Cross' welcome yell at the top of his lungs. The Head Master's antics and babbling hadn't changed a bit. Kaien waltzed and twirled about the room as the told Zero Kiryu how much he had missed him, worried about him and prayed for his safe return. Then he had launched head on in a wild attempt to hug him. Zero had stepped aside and the Head Master's feelings and forehead had met hard, cold floor.

"You are still has huggable as a porcupine, ne?" – Said Kaien in his usual goofy way after picking himself up and regaining (some) composture. – "I am so happy you were able to take this small break between your missions." – he rubbed his forehead.

"I was ordered to come here" – Zero replied, miffed. He wondered if Kaien had anything to do with the unexpected order of cancelling his ongoing mission and heading back to the school.

"You need to take some time off, relax and heal." – Kaien continued casually – "even that new super body of yours needs to take a break… or it will break!"

Kaien laughed merrily at his own joke.

"Do you get it, Zero-kun? Take a break before you break…!"

Zero's face was somber.

The Head Master stopped laughing and pushed his eyeglasses back in place. He spoke as seriously as he could now. "I know this place brings you a lot of memories, Zero. But I truly wish you can pull yourself away from the hardness of the outside world just for a moment. You really deserve it, even if you think you don't. I hope you may find some peace in a familiar environment. Please, try to relax and heal yoursef. Not only your body… but your heart as well."

Zero lowered his gaze. He could't even make himself think of relaxing. It would be a sin to stop suffering, even for a second, the pain he deserved.

"Please, if you can't do it for yourself… do it for the person you love most..."

Zero lifted his eyes, surprised. Was he referring to…

"… Meee!" – finished Kaien with a broad, glowing smile.

He should've known. The Head Master was a consumated clown.

Kaien saw how the white-haired young hunter painfully struggled with himself. Even as he tried to hide it.

"To heal, he needs to purge out the venom" – he thought.

_*"To purge out the venom."*_

Changing to a lighter topic, he said to Zero: "You do not need to attend class if you don't wish to. But I will insist on having you do some work while you are here. You know, to keep you busy. I don't want you slacking around or lurching in dark corners like a ghost, giving a bad example to all my students. Worse yet, scaring them to death! You are pretty scary sometimes, Zero-kun…"

Zero was amanating a dark aura.

"You are being pretty scary right now…" – Kaien pointed out to a gloomy, miffed Zero.

"Zero…" – Kaien started nervously.

Just then somebody knocked at the door.

"Ahaaa! Perfect timing!" – chimed the Head Master – "The evil vibes were saturating the room already! I think I have the perfect partner for you. Come in!"

"I don't need a partner!" – roared Zero.

"You called me, Cross-san?" – a soft and serene voice asked.

_*"That voice…"*_

Zero looked at the girl who had just stepped into the room. She was thin, but not too much. Fit, he decided. And very curvy. Could she be maybe about his same age? She was slightly below his height, but tall for a girl's average.

Also, there was something odd about her Day Class uniform. What was it? Ah, yes. The skirt. It wasn't thigh-length like all the other students's, but knee-length. That made her appear more formal than the other girls.

Her raven-black hair fell in waves and curls down to her waist and she was looking at him with bright, feline green eyes.

He couldn't read her expression. She was half smiling, as if she was waiting for him to do or say something; or as if she were keeping an amusing secret to herself.

He knew she was the girl that had approached him at the gates.

Zero caught himself staring, so he quickly turned his face away.

"This is Amelia. She is not a full-time student. She will be your partner.

I want you both to contain the day students and patrol the school grounds at night. Also make sure all the students are in their dorms at the proper times.

Amelia, this is Zero Kiryu. I've told you about him before. You both know what to do."

"Yes, Head Master." – she said pleasingly, bowing slightly.

"Wait! What makes you think I will do this?" – Zero jumped.

"You may take your time. You may start whenever you feel ready. But I want you to be on duty no later than 3 days from now."

"What makes you think I will even stay!" – Zero complained wildly.

The Head Master jumped and stood on one foot, bracing himself, when the rebellious hunter slammed his palm on the desk. Then, he relaxed and sighed.

"I trust you will give yourself a chance" – were Kaien's last words on the subject. – "Rest now, Zero. Amelia will show you to your new bedroom." – then his mood swung to back to his usual funny side as Zero stormed off – "Good night, Zero-kun! I hope you have sweet dreams! I am so happy to have you here again! I missed you!"

Zero huffed. He avoided making eye contact with Amelia again and marched out the door.

"Good night, Cross-san" – Amelia said to to the Head Master and smiled.

"Good night, Amelia-chan. Rest well, that boy is a hadfull. I am sorry to throw this on you." – Kaien said sadly.

"Don't worry. All will be fine." – she replied and turned to leave.

"She has the strange hability of calming my uneasyness when she speaks." – Kaien thought as he sat down at his desk, alone in the now silent office. – "Perhaps she'll be able to help Zero. Maybe her voice will soothe the beast in him… if the beast is willing to listen."

_*"A voice to soothe the rampaging beast… if the beast is willing to listen…"*_

Zero followed Amelia patiently along the many corridors. He knew all of them by heart. He knew Amelia was not taking him to his old room. Was this Kaien's idea too? Did he really believe that if he was put in another room that would change something? Kaien could be so naïve sometimes! Nothing could be changed.

Amelia hadn't said a word to him. For a moment he wondered why she didn't dish out all that girly gibberish like the rest of the female students. But he had too many thoughts already to bother about it.

"This is your room for as long as you decide to stay with us" – Amelia's soft voice pulled Zero out of his thoughts as if the world had just materialized around him. He looked about and recognized the room as one of the formerly unused ones.

"This was my room, but don't worry. I have moved all of my things out and changed the bed sheets. I hope you will be comfortable."

"Your room?" – he asked, a bit confused.

She just smiled softly at him.

"What's with all the ceremony here?!" – Zero lashed out – "You act like a servant, only trying to please the Head Master!"

She pierced him with her green eyes. "You do not have a right to judge." – she said in a low tone.

"You…" – he couldn't say more. She had touched a nerve. No, he didn't have a right to judge her when he had been not judged in time.

"I'm sorry." – he softened. – "I… I can't take your room. I will go to my old bedroom."

"Please take my room" – she said. Her tone changed, ceremony set aside. – "It was my idea. I would like you to stay here instead of your old room."

Zero looked at her with his sad eyes. Amethyst met emerald.

"Cross-san didn't tell me all about you, but when I first saw you at the entrance I knew that giving my room to you would be right. Memories seem to be a heavy burden for you, change is good." – she told him.

"I will not allow anybody to make decisions for me!" – he replied, suddenly angry again. His memories were a delicate subject – "I'm going back to my old room!"

Zero stormed off, leaving Amelia behind.

_*"This place is swarming with memories, like ghosts that haunt me. But the pain tells me that I'm still alive."*_

Zero didn't come out of his dorm all day. He didn't even show up to eat. Kaien was worried about him, but he understood he had to wait for him to come out of his shell by himself. Kaien knew Zero was extremely strong, but could he be strong enough to face himself? To face life and move on?

That is what Kaien hoped for. For Zero to finally come out of the abyss.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right thing…" – he said thoughtfully.

"You can only do your best, Cross-san. But whatever has to happen will happen nevertheless." – Amelia replied with her soft voice.

"You always seem to know something that the others don't." – Kaien smiled wanly. – "Wich reminds me, I don't know anything about you but your name."

"There is not much to tell, Cross-san. I wandered about many places until I came here. It felt just right, like destiny calling me. I knew I had to stay. And I am truly grateful to you for taking me in."

"Don't mention it!" – Kaien said waving his hands, a soft blush on his cheeks. – "I am really glad to have you here! You have done a wonderful job! I really needed help after Yuuki left and Zero was sent out to fulfill his hunter's duties."

The Head Master's eyes turned sad and he fell silent for a while.

"I'm sure she loves you very much" – Amelia said breaking the silence. – "She would not like you to be so sad."

"You always manage to say something to make me feel better. Sometimes that creeps me out, just like Zero's face. Maybe you could say somethig to him that would help him heal…"

Amelia was thoughtful for a while "You should also think about healing yourself, Cross-san." – she replied.

Kaien didn't reply.

She continued – "I think that somebody might come down the path to help you."

"Don't say those things, Amelia!" – said Kaien blushing deeper– "I'm just an old man trying to lead a peaceful life."

"You do so much for others, it is time someone does something for you." – Amelia replied.

Kaien didn't comment on the matter. She always seemed to know things the others didn't, like a sibyl. She was a very unusual woman.

Zero finally came out of his room on the third day. He wandered around the school under the warm midday sun. Everything was so peaceful. It seemed as if a wind had come and swept everything away, leaving the gardens and the buildings purified from the dreaded past. He sat by the swan fountain, closing his eyes and listening to the running water.

"Zero! Slacking off again?!"

Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He had clearly heard Yuuki's voice scolding him like she always did.

"The ghosts are not gone. I brought them all back with me." – he thought aloud.

Being willingly locked up in his room had proved to be more stressing than restful. He had barely slept, but he hadn't been able to gather the will to move. All the memories had him pinned down on his bed. Inside his own little private hell.

Then he thought about the Head Master's words and somehow he had gotten up and had walked out into the gardens.

But still he felt guilty. He didn't deserve to relax. How could he let go? It was not right. All the pain he had caused. And that girl… If by keeping the sharp pain inside his chest he could have his memories of Yuuki, then by all means he would let his heart be stabbed by all of those memories.

"Finally you've come out of you cave" – he heard a voice say from the bushes.

"Why would you care?" – he retorted into the air.

Amelia didn't reply, just continued – "I didn't know people hibernated. I can tell from here you haven't even taken a shower."

"That is none of your business!" – he snarled.

A rustle came from the bushes and Amelia appeared. A book in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" – Zero asked as she sat down next to him.

"Cross-san told you. I am not a full-time student." – she replied.

The wind blew softly against their faces She took a deep breath, sighed and relaxed. Then she lowered her head and opened her book, apparently not minding Zero.

Usually he would go hide away to be alone, but something steadied him. He felt all was all right and he tried not minding Amelia sitting next to him.

He turned slightly, to study her. She made him feel curios. If she felt his gaze upon her, she didn't show it. There was definitely something different about Amelia that set her apart from the crowd. He couldn't help feeling drawn to her.

_*"She glows with her own light"*_

Without really noticing, he started to relax. Just watching her sitting there by his side like nothing else mattered, not even time. Letting go of the world for a while. In silent companionship; as if sitting together was something that had been always that way.

She was focused in her reading, but somehow he didn't feel excluded. She was sharing that time with him. He felt it. He knew. Somehow he knew.

He wasn't very much into books, but the attention she put on her reading made him wonder what would interest her so much.

"That book…" – he heard himself asking – "what are you reading?"

She looked up from the pages and into his eyes. Her reading had not been interrupted at all, she seemed to had been expecting him to ask.

"Old fairy tales" – she smiled – "it is my favorite book. It is a collection of tales. Magic, animals that talk, princessess and princes."

"Just a bunch or silly stories" – he said.

"Not just a bunch of silly stories. This book is very special to me. I think it is because we hold dear the things that touch the deepest fibers within us."

"Is that a line from the book?" – he asked, a bit confused.

"No. I just made it up." – she laughed softly. "Would you care to read it?" – she closed the book and handed it to him.

He took it absently, still looking at her. He could feel the cover still warm from her touch.

_*"… a warm glow…"*_

He looked down at the book in his hands. "Stories or Fairy Tales from Past Times with Morals" was the title in golden letters over the emerald green hard cover.

"Morals?" – he asked turning his eyes to her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

It called his attention that she used a black feather as a bookmark. He could see the pitch black tip sticking out from inbetween the pages. A creepy black feather.

He disregarded all and returned the book to her. "I don't read stupid fairy tales" – he huffed.

"I think life is a fairy tale in many ways" – she said taking the book back – "and we have to live it, whether we like it or not. So it is better to make the best of it. Don't you think so?"

He was about to retort, but kept silent. He lowered his head, thoughtful. She would never understand how easy one's story turns into a twisted, horror tale. "You are so naïve... life is a sick joke." – he said under his breath.

She was silent for a moment, then added, - "Well, I think one makes what one wants out of what life gives us."

That felt like a stab to his deepest feelings. Would that mean that his life was wretched because he wanted it to be like that? Crap!

He stood up, his muscles tensing as his anger rose.

"Kiryu-sempai… " – she stopped him – "Later, when the night class arrives, would you please be so kind to help me keep order at the gates?"

He was yanked away from his furious thoughts and thrown off by the the awfully formal way she had addressed him. Darn it! Would she quit changing her attittude towards him?.

"Kiryu-sem…" – she started.

"Don't call me like that!" – he interrupted, annoyed.

"I think it is proper…" – she explained.

"Don't do it. Just call me Zero." – he said flatly, not looking at her

"All right." – she accepted calmly.

"And cut the formal crap… cut all the crap." – he added.

He walked away sulking, hands in his pockets, leaving her sitting at the fountain. She opened her book and continued reading.

She managed to mess all his thoughts. Zero seemed to fight a feral battle with himself every time he spoke with her. All what she said somehow echoed within him, like a truth hiding so deep he could not reach it, but he could feel it. But he was so stubborn he wouldn't accept that much. He refused to believe it. She seemed to think life was so simple. She managed to make him feel responsible of his own pain!

Nevertheless, a tiny part of him wanted to change and listen to her, to believe that he could find peace and chase away all the shadows of his past.

_*"… to chase away all the shadows."*_

How can you make your darkness go away when you _are_ the darkness. He thought about his parents, about his brother Ichiru, Shizuka and… Yuuki.

He hadn't been able to protect her. Kaname had manipulated everybody and had taken away Yuuki's human life. Kaname had taken her away from him.

The person he held dearest had changed into what he hated the most. A vampire. She was lost forever.

Just like him.

He had been willing to die so many times, yet the moment never came. As if death were evading him just to torture him some more, letting him to live as a monster.

And he had been a coward, unable to take his own life. One bullet from his gun, Bloody Rose, was all it took. But he never did it.

The thought was revolting to him, but deep inside, he wanted to live.

The sun was setting with majestic colors and a crowd had gathered before the Moon Gates. All the Day Class girls were there to greet the Night Class when they made their entrance.

"I'm glad you are here" – said Amelia as Zero approached to where she was, standing by the gates. – "You are still a bit of a mess, though"

She walked towards him and skillfully arranged his shirt's collar, tie and straightened his coat.

Zero was taken by surprise and couldn't react to stop her. While she was before him, she leaned closer to him.

Zero felt hot blood rushing up his cheeks.

"You even took a shower" – she pointed out and smiled sweetly at him, stepping away. – "You smell nice."

If Zero's face wasn't already red enough, it deepened a couple of shades.

He was relieved that Amelia had already turned away from him and couldn't see his reaction.

"Attention everybody!" – Amelia said in a commanding, loud voice – "Please step aside and let the Night Class students through. You know what happens if anybody causes trouble!"

Zero couldn't help but admire the authority she wielded. He didn't expect her pleasing voice to change into a seargent's just like that.

The crowd parted immediately and the girls lined up along the path to the gates. Zero walked between them, thinking how hard it was for Yuuki to contain the rampaging, squealing bundles of hormones.

When the girls saw him, a loud murmur roused among them and the lines of girls stepped back further.

"Thank you, Zero" – Amelia said when he joined her by the opening gates. – "We got a wider area cleared today!"

As the Night Class walked down the path, the girls squealed, called and swooned. "Everybody, what do you say?" – she commanded the crowd.

All the girls in unison replied "Welcome, Night Class students!"

"She has trained them?" – He could hardly believe it.

Zero maintained a sharp eye on the right group as Amelia kept the left group on check. The young, handsome vampire students were in.

They walked withoug trouble along the cleared path. Some of them ignoring the girls, others relishing in their attention and waving hello.

The crowd slowly started to dissolve after all vampires were gone. Amelia called a last time – "Everybody back to the dorms! Tomorrow will be another day!"

There were some responses here and there as all the girls walked away.

Zero walked up to Amelia. "Good job" – he complimented. He was impressed.

"Thank you. You too." – she said, smiling happily.

"I don't believe you really needed my help. You were the military police back there."

Amelia laughed, delighted. "I wanted you to help me. I needed your help."

Zero looked at her, not believing her words.

"They are not always so obedient." – she explained – "but I see that they really respect you or they are very afraid of you."

They walked together along the now deserted path. Shadows were falling.

"It is great to have a partner! It is a load of work for a single person. I'm really glad to have someone as reliable as you."

"You don't know me. How can you say that I'm reliable?" – he asked.

"You came." – was the simple, soft answer. Zero couldn't say anymore.

_*"You came…"*_

The night was uneventful as was the following day. Time went by like a breeze.

Zero felt somewhat more at ease. He started a new routine, which included sitting by the fountain next to Amelia, as if they had a silent agreement.

Sometimes she would read aloud, as if for her own amusement, not caring if Zero listened or was deep in his own thoughts.

But he listened. Althought he didn't care much about the stories, he always listened to the sound of her voice.

It varied intonation and flowed as if she were pulling the story out of the book and weaving it with sound into a canvas in his mind.

He saw a young maid leaving a glass shoe behind as she ran away from a royal palace, a cat wearing boots, a beautiful princess under a sleeping spell and much more; depending on which book she read.

He barely noticed the months being swept away by time.

The sound of her voice, the gentle breeze, the water steadily falling. Those were the gates to a suspended moment in time where he could forget everything and just exist.

During their night patrols, he would find a capable partner that could follow his pace step by step and on whom he knew he could rely.

Of course he had been working with Yuuki, but it had been completely different.

He always had to be the strong one, the protector, a heartless shield. He always kept an eye on Yuuki. Now he had met someone who would step forward by his side. Amelia didn't need to be protected. She could very well manage on her own.

But he got the feeling that she expected him to be there with her, she wanted him to be by her side. He feelt he was part of something, that he belonged.

Maybe she trusted him because she didn't know what kind of monster he was. That made him feel as if he were betraying her trust by keeping his dark secret.

He never told Yuuki he was turning into a vampire until it was too late. He had tried to shield her from himself.

But he could tell that Amelia didn't need to be shielded. Nevertheless, he thought that if she found out that he was a monster, that would shatter the new life he had precariously built since his return to the True Cross Academy. He was afraid the nightmare might repeat.

Kaien had noticed a change take place in Zero little by little. He thought on making a special dinner that afternoon in a secret celebration of success. Besides, it wasn't a class day, so all students were off. Zero and Amelia wouldn't have to watch the gates or patrol. It was a good occasion.

"I hope Zero understands he has to move on" – he thought. – "Ahhhh, he will never appreciate my efforts! But I really didn't expect a stranger to be able to pull that stubborn boy out of his shell."

He looked for Amelia to invite her for dinner but she was nowhere to be found. Not in her room, not in the school's library, not in any of her usual places.

He stumbled upon Zero.

"Ne, Zero-kun… have you seen Amelia-chan?" – he asked.

Zero had also noticed her absence, but didn't say anything.

"Not today" – was his short reply.

"I want to have you both for dinner tonight. Please tell her, Zero-kun!" – the Head Master whined – "Don't forget or I will be very sad!"

Zero turned and walked away "I'll let her know"

"Thank you! You make me so happy! I will be waiting for you two! See you!" Kaien waved his arms merrily.

Zero didn't reply. The Head Master's silly behavior got on his nerves. He walked out into the gardens and headed towards the fountain. It was about time to meet Amelia.

When he got to their spot, she wasn't there. He sat down and waited. But she didn't come. The place felt empty and he couldn't enjoy the tranquility. He thought maybe she had gotten tied up in some task. He would see her at the Moon Gates.

But at the Moon Gates he only found an annoying crowd of lovesick girls. Controlling them was no trouble. They all seemed to sense his dangerous aura and stepped back.

The Night Class came in.

"Hey, aren't you greeting us today? Where is the General?" – one of the vampires said aloud to the girls.

"Welcoooooome!" – some high-pitched voices yelled.

"Welcome Night Class!" – others said.

"I love youuuuuu!" – came a piercing cry from the back rows.

They were making quite a racket, totally unorganized without Amelia. But they kept their distance until the last vampire had walked by.

Zero relaxed a bit after the crowd dissolved. He was getting worried. Amelia had dutifully attended all her obligations in the school. He knew that this was not normal, and to make it worse, night was falling.

He looked all over the school and didn't find her. When time came to patrol, he searched the gardens and then went into the woods that surrounded the huge building.

With his heightened senses he could see clearly in the dark. Shadows loomed all around, but he advanced without trouble. His ear caught a slight rustle that a human wouldn't have been able to hear. He launched himself in its direction, running swiftly. Then he stopped again and listened.

He could hear labored breathing just ahead. He walked towards the noise. There, behind a wide tree was Amelia.

Her uniform was rumpled and her coat was missing. She was sitting on the grass, leaning her side against the tree, hugging herself tightly, her face turned against the big old trunk.

Zero's worries doubled. Had a vampire attacked her? His heart sunk at the thought.

He carefully approached and kneeled before to her. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she spoke weakly.

"Zero… I'm sorry I left you all the work… but for now, you have to leave me… please"

"No. I will take you straight back to the school." – he replied.

"I can't go right now" – she whispered.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" – he inquired, concerned.

"No" – was the hushed answer.

Zero drew closer and she curled tighter. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

She was so cold to his touch he could feel it even thru her blouse.

That was impossible! It was almost summer and even the coolest night would never be able to freeze somebody!

Zero put his arms around her, he would carry her back.

"Please, I don't want to do anything to you!" – she complained weakly, sounding as if her strenght had been drained along with her body's warmth.

Zero's thoughts suddenly came to a halt. "Are you a vampire?" – he asked.

"Would that make you hate me?" – she asked, barely audible.

Zero felt betrayed. Had she been playing with him all this time? That would explain her influence on him. It was probably just her vampiric powers working.

"No!" his mind screamed. He was a hunter. He had hunter blood. He could tell a vampire from a human without even looking; and his hunter's instincts hadn't pointed her out as a vampire.

Wildly refusing the idea of Amelia being a vampire, Zero held her closer.

"You are so cold, I need to get you warm fast!" – he muttered.

She turned her face to look at Zero. Her green eyes searched Zero's amethyst gaze. He could see into her eyes perfectly, but he knew she probably was unable to see his face under the dim moonlight.

Their faces were so close that he felt his blood creeping up his cheeks again, making them burn. He was grateful it was so dark.

"You can't be a vampire!" – he said, rather to reassure it to himself. He refused to lose somebody else that way again.

"Would that make you hate me?" – was her question again.

He bit his lip.

"You can't judge somebody by the blood in his veins. Everybody's blood is red."

Amelia added.

Zero understood. She was asking him if he would turn on her if she were a vampire. He hated vampires with all his being. He had even rejected Yuuki, whom he had known for a lifetime, when she turned into a vampire.

And he was a vampire himself. Cruel irony.

He remembered when his mentor Toga, another hunter, came to him in the tower he was locked up and had placed Bloody Rose before him.

"You are not a vampire. You are a hunter" – he had said. Those powerful words had made Zero stand up again.

His sempai had not judged him by his blood, but by the sum of all that made him what he was. All what was in his heart.

_*"Everybody's blood is red, you said…"*_

He readied himself to pick her up but stopped when he felt her uncurling and reaching out to him.

She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his strong, warm chest in a tight embrace. Zero suddenly became aware of his own heart beating hard and fast inside of him. She rested her face in the crook on his neck. She was very cold, but her breath was warm against his skin.

Was she a vampire after all? He had decided to help her, so he would let her bite him just this time. Later he would probably have to decide if she was to be exterminated; but not now. Just not now.

He closed his eyes and remained still, relaxing the muscles of his neck. He waited for the sharp pain of the bite and then the rushing sensation of blood.

Her lips brushed his skin in a soft caress, then pressed against his neck. They moved slowly up to his jawline, pressing softly now and then.

The bite never came.

His eyes opened wide when he realized she was acually kissing him.

Her hand moved up to the back of his head, her fingers combing thru his silvery hair. Two more kisses left a trail up to the corner of his mouth.

Her lips were so soft. He had never felt something like that before; in fact, he had never been kissed like that before. His feelings were in turmoil, but he remained very still. He dared not break that softness. He was containing the tide that could crush them both if he let it go. All the feelings he had kept under lock and key clawed for freedom.

Now he knew locks and chains were useless; Amelia was simply busting the walls down.

He admired her, he had found a safe haven next to her, by the fountain. He had met his measure, he had found something he wanted. He couldn't deny it, he liked her very, very much. He was falling in love again.

For a moment, her lips lingered over his, almost touching them. He held his breath, wishing to close the gap, but there was something delicious about the anticipation. He knew his face was red, because he felt his cheeks on fire, but he didn't care. His eyes closed again, taking in the moment.

He had never felt this way when he had held Yuuki. He had never blushed before her, he had tried to kiss her but it hadn't felt quite right.

This time all felt right.

But she pulled back. His eyes opened again and met hers.

There were sadness and pain in her emerald orbs.

"I can't use you" – she said mortified – "I care too much for you already."

She losened her arms and slid away from him, but didn't let go completely.

"She can restrain from drinking my blood?" – he thought to himself– "not even I was able to do that"

He felt dissappointed and rejected in some way.

It was strange to him, seeing her defenseless for the first time since he met her. The need to protect her, to do whatever he could to help her took over him.

"You are too cold" – he said again, worried and tightened his embrace, thinking that maybe he could warm her a little with his own body.

So, she needed to be protected after all. Or was he the one being protected all along?

But the turmoil inside him didn't wan. Suddenly, a sinful, feral need pushed through, assaulting him. His eyes turned red, the hunger and desire came crashing in, raking his body like sharp knives.

Now, he tried to push Amelia away, to put her to safety and run, but she didn't let go of him.

"Don't go…" - she said.

"I will… hurt you… if I stay" – he said drawing short breaths.

"I am not afraid of you." – she whispered.

"You should!" – he exclaimed – "I will tear you up to drink your blood!"

"Do it…" – she replied, tightening his arms around him again.

His rational side would never accept. But the monster within him pushed forward with uncontainable might.

"I don't want… to hurt you" – he said between breaths, as the need grew unbearable.

"And I don't want to use you" – she said in a distressed voice – "But if you give me what I need, you will have to take my blood in return. It is only fair…"

She undid two buttons with one hand to open her blouse and expose her neck.

Zero nearly melt at the sight of her skin, ghostly pale in the darkness.

He knew he wasn't thinking straight anymore, for the deal that she proposed sounded very acceptable. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He pulled her to him, one hand supporting her head, the other one tugging at her blouse to get more access.

He licked her neck longingly, tasting her, feeling her shiver at each contact. He could feel her blood rushing wildly in her veins under her cold, smooth skin.

He lingered a bit before choosing the right spot on her neck.

Zero thought about the times he bit Yuuki, and how she didn't react to him like Amelia was doing. He grazed at her skin with his fangs and heard her draw her breath and shift her body against his. That sent electricity down his spine and he bit her, breaking her skin as smoothly and quick as he could to cause her less pain.

Her blood filled his mouth. It was delicious and uncommon, sweet like rain, deep like good wine, her womanly essence in the crimsion fluid an exotic treat to his vampire taste. He thought he would desire no other blood in the world but hers alone.

He drank greedily, doubting if he would be able to stop. Then, he became afraid of crushing Amelia, because he was holding her too tightly and he relaxed his arms .

But she pressed harder against him, arching her back, her breasts defining against his heaving chest. Her body was warming quickly and he felt her fingers digging into his back just a second before pure bliss exploded.

An exhilarating sensation overflowed so intensely that he thought his heart would burst right there and then. Her feelings came mingled in her blood as he drank. He felt loved, desired and he loved and desired back. Their true selves were bare to each other. He felt drunk with happiness and a bit lightheaded. At that point he thought they had merged into a single being, hearts beating in unison, so perfectly that it was unbelievable. His senses were reeling. It was as if he were experiencing everything in another level of existence.

She was "absorbing" something from him. She had not bitten him! She was not a vampire! He was relieved.

But somehow he was giving her whatever she needed and that made his ecstasy complete as she gave him her blood. It was a closed circuit that went around between them, sealing an unbelievable bond.

As his hunger was satiated, the immensity of the feelings ebbed away and he stopped drinking.

He now became busy licking the blood that trickled down her neck.

He was aware that every time he ran his tonge along her skin she would shiver or thighten her hold on him. It was delightful to feel her react to him in such a way, the sensations were threatening to become maddening and make him bite her again.

A droplet of blood ran astray lower. He grew bold and undid another button of her blouse, to lick the drop of blood off one of her breasts.

"Zero…!" – she said in a hushed cry. He was uncontrollably tempted to go on, and was barely able to refrain himself.

He faced her again. She was gazing at him with half closed eyes, as if she were very sleepy, a pleased look on her face.

He halted, suddenly contrite and ashamed, realizing what he had been doing. "Please forgive me" – he said.

"There is nothing to forgive" – she said as she put her now warm hand to his face and chuckled – "I love it when you blush" – she teased.

That threw him off guard and he blushed deeper. So, she could see his face in the dark after all!

She smiled and he managed a half smile. He had forgotten he could smile at all.

He felt drained, his own eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I will take you back" – he said.

He picked her up and carried her back to the dorms. He headed for her room, and let her down on her bed.

"Don't go" – she said as he was about to exit the room.

He stopped, hesitating. Then, he closed the door and returned to her side.

"Stay… please" – she said, eyes closed.

He laid down next to her in the bed and embraced her as she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Before, he would've never done such a thing. Now, it felt so natural, as if he had known her forever. He more than belonged there with her.

"The feeling you had" – she said in a whisper – "you tasted the dreams I was feeding on along with my blood. That is what I need to feed on. Dreams, feelings, love. But now you have given me a dream to call my own."

"So that is what dreams tast like" was the odd thought that crossed Zero's mind.

That was the last thing before they both fell soundly asleep.

_*"and I embraced my dreams and was carried away"*_

Zero hadn't had a restful sleep in a long, long time.

He had dreamed of finding Amelia in the woods and they had fed on each other. It was a sin, now that he thought about it, but he was unable to repent about it. It hadn't been real after all. Had it?

He tried to move, but something warm and heavy was clinging to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, finding a familiar black, wavy mane.

There she was, still asleep, in just the way they had laid down in his dream.

"It was not a dream. She is still here, and she won't go away." – he thought.

He fought his happiness. He didn't have the right to be happy. How could he? But he remembered a time by the fountain, when she had said:

_*"Life is a love story in many ways and we have to live it, whether we like it or not. So it is better to make the best of it." *_

Many of the things she had said now made sense to him. She was trying to pull him out of his own hell and it would be plainly wrong to drag her down with him.

She had fallen in love with him at first sight. He could tell by her blood.

Hope shed light upon his torn heart. Could something this good happen to him after all?

Then his eyes widened in shock and he muttered "Oh… crap!" as he realized with dismay that they were together in her bed, inside her bedroom and they had missed dinner with the Head Master.

Luckily, nobody saw them going out the room, but the Head Master was in a sea of tears when they entered the office. There was a bunch of tissue boxes scattered around, many of them empty.

"I waited for you all evening! How could you have forgotten! I feel so unappreciated, abandoned! What happened? Why didn't you come?" – he wailed and sniffled.

Zero was at loss with words. He looked at Amelia when she put a hand on his arm to steady him and stepped forward towards the suffering Head Master.

"It was my fault, Cross-san. I was feeling sick yesterday and Zero stayed late to take care of me. I am very sorry we missed such an important dinner. We will try to make it up for you."

The Head Master's sobbing subdued. You are so kind, Amelia! Your words really touch my heart! You were sick?" – he returned to making antics again, this time around the woman – "How are you now? Are you all right? Something bad happened? Should I get a doctor?" – He put his hand to Amelia's forehead – "Maybe you should have remained in bed! …I know!" – he said all starry eyed – "I'll make my super special soup for you!"

Zero and Amelia stared dumfounded at Kaien.

"I used to make it when my little Yuuki and Zero were feeling blue. That cheered them up!"

Zero's eyebrow twitched. – "As if!" – he said under his breath.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Cross-san. But you need not worry about me. I am much better now.

"Are you sure?" – the Head Master looked a bit dissappointed.

She nodded.

"Well! I am glad! Then don't miss lunch, you hear me?" – he said in a silly fake warning tone, pointing a finger at both of them – "I will cook for you again."

"You will do nothing this time, Cross-san" – Amelia replied.

Both Zero and Kaien were surprised.

"It will be my treat for tomorrow night's dinner. Zero will come too. Right Zero?" – she said and looked back at him, with pleading eyes.

He could do nothing but nod. Her eyes smiled and he relaxed, but still he didn't like the idea.

"Who will take care of the school?" – Kaien asked in disbelief and surprised that Zero, being so rebelious, would follow Amelia's lead so easily.

"I will take care of that." – she said with a misterious smile. – "for now, we will be returning to our duties."

They both turned to leave.

"Amelia-chan" – the Head Master called. Zero walked out and she stopped at the door.

Kaien walked up to her and eyed her neck.

"Is everything all right?" – he asked in a concerned tone.

She held his gaze with smiling eyes and he felt relief, as if she were telling him that all was fine just by looking at him.

"Some things are bound to happen. But I assure you, everything is all right. You need not worry."

"I will take your word." – said Kaien still a bit unsure – "I have noticed Zero somewhat different, too."

"He's a good listener." – she answered before exiting the office after the silver haired man – "See you later, Cross-san."

Althought he sometimes didn't grasp all the meanings in her answers, she managed to put him at ease.

"So, the beast was willing to listen…" – he tought. He wandered what she had in mind for their special dinner, though.

"Why didn't you ask me first instead of making me part of this just like that?" – Zero asked, upset – "I'm not in the mood to tolerate that old man, he's annoying!"

"I don't want to think you are so selfish and careless about others" – she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked, miffed.

"You have lived with him half your life and you can't understand his true feelings?" – she scolded him – "You are being too narrow minded."

"What are you saying?!" – he was taken aback by her hard reply.

"Zero, all this time you have seen him from your own point of view. Your feelings, your way of thinking, your problems. If you understood the people who love you only a little…"

She looked away, dissappointed. Sighing, she moved her head and walked ahead.

Zero stood behind, thinking about what she had just said. It really made him angry, but he had to admit she was right. He felt ashamed.

Kaien had raised him and done his best for him. He was a hunter too, and had lost two very important people. At that moment, he saw the Head Master under a completely different perspective. His concept of Kaien gave a 180 degree spin.

"All of us can't let school grounds unnattended at the same time." – he said, changing their conversation, walking quickly to catch up with Amelia.

"Come with me" – she told him without answering to his statement, already turning around the corner at the corridor's end.

"I want you to see." – she continued as they went up the flights of stairs.

They finally reached the balcony in the tallest wing of the building. The scene was breathtaking. They could see the little houses of the town, lost among deep green, the clear sky and infinity beyond the horizon.

"There are worlds vaster than this beyond the sky" – she said. The wind blew their hair and clothes.

"I come from one of those other worlds" – she finished.

Zero was shocked.

"You are not human after all?" – he dared to ask. He had tasted it in her blood, but he hadn't been able to pin down what her true nature was.

"Would you hate me for that?" – she asked, just like she done that night.

He didn't answer. Sometimes her words ran so deep that he was at loss to reply.

"What is your world like?" – he said after a pause.

"I don't know." – she answered – "All I remember is that I came here like a shooting star, after wandering through many worlds. But I have lost my way home. I only see a beautiful valley, wind sweeping the green grass. A clear blue sky, far away mountains calling me with a silent voice and I feel a longing so great that my heart breaks…"

Zero tried to imagine what she described.

"… I feed on dreams trying to find the one that will make me dissolve in hapiness, so I can go back home. It is a very special and strong feeling, the one that will take me back…"

Zero fought to understand what she was saying, and thought he had heard wrong. – "Wait, you said 'dissolve'?"

"Yes… I am a Dhametarian. There are many more like me. When we were in the woods, all those feelings you had thru me, that is what I need. I had enough at that time to dissolved right there in your arms. But I … "

Zero looked at her still in disbelief.

"I fell too hard in love… you know it by my blood;" – she turned away from him – "but I don't pretend to hold a place in your heart. I will leave as soon as I must."

Zero walked up behind her.

"Do you want to go home so much?" – he asked.

"Would you like me to stay?" – she asked back, still facing away from him.

He didn't reply. He felt he didn't have the right to stop her, as he hadn't stopped Yuuki, even if that meant destroying his heart again.

As silence continued, she walked forward, away from him.

"Now, don't be afraid…" – she said.

"I am never afraid" – he barely finished saying when a golden glow surrounded them both. Zero tensed his muscles, ready to fight, but the glow was coming from her.

"Is she going to dissolve… now?" – he thought bewildered.

She lifted her arms high up and the glow grew and shot up like a golden beacon. A ring of energy expanded, lashing out, pushing him back. Zero regained balance and sprung forward towards her, embracing her tightly by her waist, holding her against his own body, retaining her with all his might.

The beacon was lost into the sky's vastness, all light vanishing.

"Zero… what are you… " – she asked, surprised.

He shifted his arms,his eyes still tightly closed. He could feel her every curve against his body. Relief swept over him. She was still there.

"Don't go…" – he muttered in a pained voice – "don't go…"

"I'll stay if you want me to stay" she whispered.

He tightened his embrace and hid his face in the silky, soft mass of curls and waves of her pitch black hair. She smiled. He didn't actually see her, she didn't turn, he didn't know how he knew. But he _knew _she had smiled.

_*"So don't go… don't ever go"*_

The rest of the day was uneventful.

"Hey, the General is back!" – said one of the Night Class students after the girls greeted them in the familiar chorus.

The vampire who had spoken, stepped away from the group and approached Amelia. – "I missed you" – he whispered in a seductive tone, eyeing her.

"Leave the lady alone" – Zero was instantly behind the young vampire.

"Hmmm… I'm sorry…" – he retreated with a sly smile – "I didn't know she was your mate."

"Shut up!" – Zero growled – "It is not like that!"

"You two smell of each other, I assumed…" – he trailed off, giving Zero a look.

"You assume wrong" – she said in a calm voice – "but I'm afraid I am taken"

"That is a great pity" – replied the vampire, running a hungry gaze over her before walking away to catch up with his class mates.

"Be careful, Amelia. Don't let these creatures get too close." – Zero growled, sending a murderous glare after the vampire.

"Don't worry, dear Zero" – she said – "but thank you very much for coming to my defense. I am flattered."

"I'm not trying to impress you!" – he replied – "those begotten things…"

"I can handle them" – she assured him – "I've handled worse. It is not like they are demons."

Zero was puzzled by her answer, but considering all he had seen and learned since they met, he took her word for it.

He thought he wouldn't be very surprised now, even if she grew wings.

A young woman walked under the arching stone gates of the school.

"Magnificent place!" – she thought – "I already feel like a princess in a fairy tale!"

She smiled.

Another woman was coming in the opposite direction. They walked on until they stood one before the other.

"Welcome to the True Cross Academy" – said the girl with wavy, raven black hair – "you came just in the right time."

"So… it was you" – the newcomer replied – "it is very strange, two of us in the same place." – she smiled again, bright shappire eyes half closing prettely.

"I have the feeling that you just might find what you are looking for." – the other returned the smile. – "My name is Amelia"

"I am Qadira" – the other said merrily – "I'm so happy to be here!"

"Well, let me introduce you and if you are allowed to stay, I'll later explain what you need to do. I know you will be a great help"

They walked slowly as they talked. Amelia explained to Qadira what the school was about and what she was in charge of.

"That is all you have to do?" – Qadira asked – "we don't have to fight here?"

"Not all the time" – Amelia replied – "not in the way I think you mean."

Qadira's question was odd, but Amelia knew there were strange things among the worlds. She didn't know what kind of situations Qadira had to face before 'falling' into the world they were presently in. She only knew that all Dhametarians were the errant kind.

As they headed for the Head Master's office, they saw Zero.

He was surprised to see somebody with Amelia. She didn't hang together with anyone else but him. Also, this other girl seemed to be very similar to Amelia, somehow. She was taller than average, slender but well endowed. Her hair was golden and her eyes were shappires. He thought she resembled a life-size doll. She was really beautiful, but somehow she didn't appeal to him as Amelia did.

"Zero, good morning!" – Amelia called. He approached them.

"This is Qadira, she is one like me. We are hoping Cross-san will let her stay in the school." – she said.

"So that is what I felt about her" – Zero thought to himself – "she seems to be just like Amelia, but also very different."

"Qadira, this is Zero Kiryu" – Amelia finished.

"Very pleased to meet you" – Qadira smiled. Her voice was melodious, as if she were about to sing.

Zero just nodded aknowledging her greeting.

They all walked to the Head Master's office. Once there, introductions were made and Amelia formally asked Kaien if he would let the other girl stay.

Truth was that, as Kaien Cross laid eyes on Qadira, the world spun around him. He knew what he would say even before Amelia asked him.

Zero immediatelly noticed that the Head Master didn't go on with his trade mark antics; he seemed to be surprised and very interested in Qadira.

"He's almost acting like a normal person" – Zero thought.

But normality only lasted for a moment. As Kaien offered them some tea, Qadira was the one to squeal – "I love taking tea! I feel like a princess in a castle! Thank you very much, honey!"

Zero was speechless and gave a confused look to Amelia. But she only looked back at him and put a finger to her lips in a hushing gesture.

Kaien was taken aback for a moment and stared blankly at Qadira.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" – she blushed prettily – "We just met! I should not call you with such familiarity. Please forgive me! It's just that you are so sweet and cute and…"

Zero was already unsettled by the situation. As if sensing his uneasyness, Amelia stepped closer to him. Zero looked at her as she made a slight movement with her head and eyes towards the door. He understood.

The Head Master smiled awkardly and blushed, putting his hand behind his head and shrugging.

"I mean… Oh, my!" – Qadira went on, her voice never losing her melody-like quality – "this is all wrong! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry!"

Kaien finally reacted and went back to his goofy self. "No, no…" – he waved his hands his face still red – "I don't mind! I'm glad you like tea. Please, take a seat! It is all right! This is my own tea blend, Amelia-chan said somebody would be coming to visit and I made it specially. I hope you like it!"

As Kaien started pouring tea, Amelia quickly excused herself.

"Cross-san, I am so sorry we must leave at this moment, but Zero and I are attending a class this morning and if we stay longer we are going to miss it."

"Oh, it is a pity we can't enjoy this reunion all together!" – the Head Master said sadly – "I guess you'll miss my tea instead."

Amelia was already following Zero out the door. "I am sorry we can't stay longer right now, but I will get back to you as soon as possible." – Amelia said.

"Nice to meet you, Amelia and Zero!" – Qadira chirped and waved happily.

As they exited the office they could still hear Qadira and Kaien go on with their talk.

"This tea is excelent!" – the girl exclaimed – "You are a tea expert!"

"Do you really think so?" – he asked excitedly – "I feel so appreciated!"

"I don't think this is good" – Zero said to Amelia as they walked away – "Now there are two of them! I don't think I can stand it. It is creepy."

Amelia laughed. – "It is all right. Just don't mind them too much. I had to make her come."

"What do you mean?" – Zero asked.

"The golden light was a beacon to call another one of my kind." – Amelia explained – "I needed other kind of help. Somebody who could fill in for me."

Zero felt uneasy hearing her words. Was she going to leave soon? Would she 'dissolve' and leave him behind after all?

He didn't want to press for answers. He didn't want to think about it. But if the moment was to come, he would face it. Let his heart be crushed again without saying a word. He couldn't stop Amelia, as he couldn't stop Yuuki. He cursed himself for loving so deeply.

They walked in silence to the classroom, very few students were there. A few minutes later, the teacher arrived.

_*"Your absence will kill me…I begged for you to stay, yet if you must leave…"*_

Zero could hardly concentrate during class. It was a relief when it finished.

"I'll look for Qadira" – Amelia said – "I have to talk to her before preparing for tonight."

Zero's question was burning inside him. "Are you going to leave?" he wanted to ask, but he didn't utter a work. He just nodded and watched her go. As she walked away, he felt the distance between them already becoming an abyss.

"I'm such a fool!" – he thought.

"This is wonderful!" – exclaimed Kaien – "it looks so delicious!"

Amelia smiled proudly as she laid the dishes before the Head Master and Zero. She had cooked for them to make up to Kaien for missing his special dinner.

"I know this is not traditional" – Amelia said – "it was a bit challenging to cook with the available ingredients, but I really hope you enjoy."

"Is this cooking from your home town?" – Kaien asked.

"Hn?, N-no…" – for a moment she looked unsure to reply – "It is just what I learned from some of the places where I stayed, in Europe. They are actually pretty simple dishes."

"Europe!" – Kaien exclaimed – "Why, you have never said that before! Tell us more!"

Zero was surprised and very interested to learn something from her past, of wich he now realized, he knew nothing about.

Amelia described the towns, people and what people did in that other part of the world.

Kaien ate happily, asking questions and listening eagerly. But Zero was very quiet. He noticed that althought her description of places and things was very lively and detailed, she didn't specify what she was doing there or shed any light on her past life.

"This is great!" – Kaien complimented Amelia – "I've never tried preparing food this way, but it is very delicious!"

Zero was eating slowly. He had to admit the food was good.

"Zero should be pleased with your cooking too." – the Head Master continued – "you could make him very happy."

Amelia blushed deeply and Zero almost choked at the idea that Kaien implied.

"Please, Cross-san!" – Amelia exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out of me!" – Kaien laughed. Then asked – "Do you really think Qadira will be fine controlling the Day students?"

"I know she can do it without trouble" – she replied.

The Head Master and Amelia continued to talk some more, but Zero hardly took part in conversation. Kaien's comment had affected him more than he expected. He could hardly keep eating. He really had never pictured himself having a life with someone else, althought he wanted to stay with Amelia. But that was now impossible. She had called a replacement, which meant she could leave any day. She would go to a place beyond his world, to make the matter worse. There would be no hope of seeing her ever again.

They finished dinner and returned to their regular occupations.

Kaien was delighted and thanked Amelia for the wonderful time he had after making her promise she would teach him how to cook the foreign dishes she had made for them. Zero was usually quiet, so the Head Master didn't seem to notice his lack of conversation. But as soon as they were alone, Amelia asked him if he was feeling fine.

"Did the food make your stomach upset?" – she asked.

"I'm fine." – Zero replied.

"Zero, please talk to me." – Amelia begged – "I can feel something is going on with you."

"I said I'm fine." – he replied.

She didn't press further. "You are only lying to yourself." – she told him.

They walked out into the gardens. Night was falling.

"I will go check on Qadira and accompany her on the night patrol." – then added after a pause – "I would like you to come."

Zero didn't reply, just lowered his head and walked away.

"Thank you for dinner." – he just said.

She had to let the matter as it was. It was time to check on her new friend.

As she walked towards the Moon Gates to meet Qadira, some girl students crossed her path. Amelia was able to overhear two of them as they talked.

"That new one is weird! She acts like all sweet and girly, but she gives me the creeps…!"

"That means they kept distance" – Amelia thought. And she was right. Qadira recounted her first experience as a 'Guardian of the Gates' as she called it. She was able to maintain an acceptable level of control and the Night Class had been able to walk in without incidents.

"They were all soooooo good looking!" – Qadira said excited – "I can understand those girls. But since I met that cute daddy Kaien, I know he's the only one for me!"

Amelia chuckled and moved her head. – "You already call him names?"

"We Dhametarians just know when we find the right one, don't we?" – she giggled.

It was getting darker and Amelia guided her friend around the school grounds on night patrol.

"How about you and Zero?" – Qadira asked – "I understood he is 'your one' since I saw you together."

Zero caught his name with his acute vampire hearing. He had headed towards his room to stay there for the rest of the night, but decided to help Amelia patrol the gardens after all. He hid in the shadows.

Amelia sighed. "It was something extraordinary! We were linked to each other and for a moment, we were one. It was incredible! I had more than enough to just dissolve and go home, but I just couldn't go. Also, the way he took my blood was so… arousing! And I've been dying to kiss him since I saw him…"

Zero felt his cheeks burning as Amelia talked. He was embarrased for hearing such private girl talk and was about to leave, when he heard Amelia's voice change to a sad tone.

"Amelia! That is great!" – Qadira exclaimed – "You will not be lost anymore!"

"That is not so" – Amelia said sadly – "As I took in his feelings, I could feel somebody else"

"Another girl?" – the blonde inquired.

"Yes. He already loves somebody. I don't think I can ever hope for a place like hers in Zero's heart. He loves her so deeply it makes me want to cry. He would never love me the way he loves her."

"I can't believe that! I saw how he looks at you." – the other retorted, frowning.

"He has become fond of me and that makes me very happy. I could also feel he has been badly hurt, so it is tough for him to show his feelings. But I clearly know it would be wrong to get in the way between Zero and that other girl."

Zero's heart sunk. Just as he had felt all of Amelia's feelings thru her blood, somehow she had felt Yuuki's shadow in his heart.

He now knew how Yuuki had felt when he had pryed on her feelings for Kaname. He felt exposed and ashamed.

But Amelia didn't seem to know that Yuuki was lost to him forever and that he just kept Yuuki's memories and the dreaded promise he made to her. He admitted that Yuuki had a place in his heart that nobody else could take, but the same thing was true for Amelia for totally different reasons.

Yuuki and Amelia were as different as night and day. Amelia deserved to be loved with a whole heart and he was divided by his past. It was not fair for her, she could do so much better. Find somebody else or finally return home and be happy.

He had no right to stop her. He had to let her go. For her happiness.

Amelia and Qadira went on as Amelia told her about the school and the daily duties.

With a heavy heart, Zero went back to his room.

* "_I have no right to stop you. I love you so much I have to let you go…"*_

Zero couldn't sleep that night. It would be unfair to be the cause for Amelia to leave the school when she already had a life there. It would be better if he left. He was a hunter. It had been about a year now, he should return to his duties outside the Cross Academy. Killing vampires gave a sense of purpose to his miserable existence. If he were gone, Amelia could stay at the school with Qadira and Kaien, or if she wanted to go home she would be free to do so. He was anchoring her to his world and now she was unhappy. Worse yet, he could bite her again or hurt her terribly if he went mad with bloodthirst; he would never forgive himself if that happened.

Yes, he had to leave.

Amelia sat reading by the fountain as she usually did. But Zero was not there.

He had been brooding for the last few days and this time she was at loss in guessing what was going on. He didn't want to talk to her and seemed to be avoiding her. Her heart was crushing. She knew that the other girl had something to do with it and she was not going to interfere. She loved Zero so much she had to let him go, even if that meant destroying her heart or never finding her way home again.

She just wanted him to be happy. She wouldn't be able to stand the situation for too long, so she decided to abandon the school. She had originally used the beacon to summon another Dhametarian because she knew the right Dhametarian would come. She was fond of Kaien Cross and she wanted him to be happy too, but she had fallen in love with Zero. Qadira had been a perfect and timely answer. Kaien and Qadira were very alike, so much that it was scary. They enjoyed each other to the point Amelia was a bit jealous of their happiness. But she knew that all was the way it had to be.

Maybe destiny had a reason for Qadira to come that she had overlooked; and she was discovering it now: She had come to replace her completely. She had not planned on leaving, but that seemed the only thing she could do now. All would be fine.

Zero didn't say goodbye to anybody.

He left very early one morning, a week after accidentally hearing Amelia and Qadira talking. He felt he couldn't face Amelia anymore.

He took only what he had arrived with: the clothes he had on and Bloody Rose.

He left his school uniform in his room.

He lingered a little in the town. He went into a small shop and ordered hot coffe. He wanted to put his thoughts in order somewhere away from the school.

The bitter taste of the liquid helped him focus. The school brough too many memories, old and new.

Amelia managed to pull him away from his old self, to make him wish for happiness, a happiness he didn't deserve. If she was near him, he was willing to let her steer his heart in any direction.

He first decided what city he would go to. With the Senate no longer after him his only duty was to kill vampires.

Toga was continuosly searching level E vampires. As if he were trying to keep him busy as well, deliberately sending him on missions to maintain him focused on killing vampires instead of killing himself.

He decided he would first return to see his sempai. He would have some jobs for him.

There was no hurry. If nobody had summoned him in a whole year, there was no hurry.

His hatred itched in him and he was eager to go on a killing spree turning as many blood suckers into dust as he could.

Then his thoughts drifted back to Amelia. He felt so bad about not telling her he was leaving, or at least seeing her one last time. But if he did so, he just might no leave. That only night they had connected, when he bit her, they had formed an unexplainable bond. Now he felt his heart being pulled by a thousand tiny hooks back to where she was. As if their bond were pulling him like an overstretched rubber band, and it would send him flying back if he didn't keep his feet well placed on the ground.

He felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach and took a sip of coffe to try to make it dissappear. He wondered what Amelia would think of him. That he was a coward? That he didn't care? It didn't really matter. He didn't deserve to be well regarded. He despised himself.

He lowered his head, silvery hair falling to conceal his face and closed his amethyst eyes. He held the cup with both hands, feeling how the hot ceramic began to burn his palms.

He sighed and took another sip.

Zero pictured Amelia sitting by the fountain, reading her book, smiling. Qadira and Kaien kept her company. Yes, if he kept that image in his mind, he could ease his remorse and not feel he was abandoning her, after all she had done to pull him out of the abyss.

He felt like he were clinging from a rope about to fall into a void and Amelia was holding the the other end, standing on the very edge of darkness, trying to pull him up.

He would nevertheless fall into the pit, so he was cutting the rope. He wouldn't drag Amelia down.

He stood, left the money to pay for his coffe at the table and exited the shop. The sun was gloriously rising in the sky. It stung his vampire eyes, but he couldn't help taking in the beautiful morning. It was a gate opening to a whole new beginning, but Zero felt this new beginning was dull and empty.

He walked along the streets as they steadily filled up with people in their daily coming and going, but he was alone among the crowd.

He got to the station and took the first train available. Even before the steel beast woke up, he felt he was leaving a part of him behind.

He was leaving his heart. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He knew he had fallen in love with Amelia. He scolded himself for wishing he could turn back and rush to her, like he had done that day at the balcony, to hold her one more time. He loved her and she loved him. He knew by her blood. It was like a miracle and he had refused it. But it was for the best. He told himself that Amelia was a wonderful woman, she could do so much better.

Althought, he didn't want to think about Amelia finding another man. He had her in a special way when he drank her blood, they shared an intimate moment when they fed on each other. Now the thought of another man feeling her made him jealous. He didn't feel that way when Yuuki had chosen Kaname Kuran instead of him. He felt betrayed and sad, but not jealous. He had accepted Yuuki's choice as part of her happiness, but Amelia was a very different matter. She was his.

Zero mentally slapped himself. What a stupid thought! Amelia belonged to nobody. And least to him.

"Are you going to brood all the way?" – he heard a melodious, familiar voice asking him.

The hunter jumped out of his thoughts.

"You were stupid enough to come this far and now you will have a loooong way to return." – the voice scolded prettily.

There were scarce people in the wagon. He wondered how he had missed seeing Qadira following him.

"What are you doing here?" – he asked defensively.

"I was waiting for you to react and return, but because you are not doing it by yourself I decided to save you a loooong trip back." – Qadira said sweetly and smiled.

"I will not go back" – he snarled.

Qadira pouted. – "You sure are hard headed"

"It is none of your business! Get lost!" – he growled.

She recoiled in her seat across from him – "Kaien was right, you _are_ scary!"

He closed his eyes and paid no more attention to her.

"Why don't you take your chance?" – she asked softly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" – he spat.

"Zero, I don't know what happened to you or what are your real feelings for Amelia, but I must tell you about us, Dhametarians." – Qadira said in a carefull, low voice – "Some feed on dreams to vanish, others don't. We are all different, but we only fall in love once in our lives, if we ever find the right person. Then we will belong to nobody else ever again."

Zero looked at her and waited for Qadira to say something else, with the faint hope that what she was saying was not true for Amelia.

"Amelia had the chance to dissolve and go home, she told me." – she continued averting Zero's intense gaze. – "She must love you beyond everything to refuse her opportunity to be free and go back home."

She finally met Zero's gaze again.

"I trully hope your decision has a powerful reason. Amelia will be empty and alone for the rest of her existence." – she finished.

Zero's heart crushed. Amelia would never be happy? So, he had dragged her down into the abyss with him, althought he was trying to save her.

"She has you and Kaien… and the school." – he said faintly.

"I hope we can make up for a little bit" – Qadira said – "but it will never be enough, I know."

"Why are you telling me all this?" – Zero asked thru clenched teeth.

"Amelia is my kind. We are very different from humans. You should just know this truth so you will not fool yourself." – her sweet voice was full of determination.

The train whistled, announcing its departure. They sat for a while longer, facing each other.

He knew Amelia was different. He longed for her, he wanted all of her, but he was repulsed by the idea of Amelia embracing a filthy monster like him.

"I have to go back" – Qadira said, standing up before the train started. She went for the door and turned to finish what she was saying – "I'm not angry at you and be sure that she will never be angry at you either. But, wherever you're going, I hope you are taking the right path. It's too hard to live with regrets."

She hopped out and the door closed between them.

Zero remained inside the train, speechless, looking into Qadira's eyes. They were like blue oceans and they were now overflowing down her smooth, rosy cheeks.

As the train heavily started its march, Qadira was left behind in the station, her golden hair blown by the wind. The train picked up speed. Zero had his eyes pinned on her as she became smaller, until she was a speck in the far station. Soon the station was a speck too. Zero fought his feelings.

"Amelia will never find home… she will never be happy…"

The metal beast was soon rolling across the valleys and towns, the numbing noise making the few people around him fall fast asleep.

He couldn't relax. His thoughts, his heart were miles behind.

"It can't be" – he whispered to himself – "I can't make you happy even if I stayed. It is better to leave before I make you suffer a fate worse than loneliness… I am a monster… I'm sorry… I have to protect you… goodbye… Amelia."

Still, Qadira's words echoed in his mind: "You should just know this truth so you will not fool yourself."

_*"I am protecting you… or am I fooling myself…?"*_

It was late afternoon the next day when Zero walked the familiar stone gates again. This time he didn't stop at the entrance. He walked quickly, then he ran.

Qadira had tried to save him the long trip, but he hadn't listened. He had gotten as far as the next city and had gotten off the train. Then he had to wait for hours for the next train to take him back.

He crossed Kaien in his way and left him twirling in the corridors. He ran to the fountain, but Amelia was not there. He headed back to the main building and crossed the Head Master again.

"Zero-kuuuuuunnn…!" – Kaien started.

"Shut up!" – Zero cut him off – "Where is Amelia?"

"Amelia-chan?" – Kaien seemed not to notice Zero's rush.

"Where is Amelia? Tell me!" – he was yelling at the Head Master.

Kaien lowered his gaze and kept silent. Zero stiffened.

"she's gone." - he finally said, very sad.

"Where did she go?" – Zero asked.

"I don't know! I didn't see her leave!" – Kaien whined – "She was with Qadira-chan last time I saw her. Then, this morning, Amelia-chan didn't show up for her class."

"Where is Qadira?" – the hunter asked anxiously.

"She should be at the library…" – Kaien didn't quite finished speaking when Zero was already on his way.

"Oh, my…" – Kaien thought – "I've never seen Zero like this before."

"Qadira!" – Zero yelled as soon as he got to the library. The students there hushed at him, but he didn't pay attention.

"Qadira!" – he called again.

He spotted her at a far table and ran to her.

"Where did Amelia go?" – he asked her, panting. Sweat ran down his face.

"I don't know." – she said, staring blankly at him.

Zero slammed a hand against the table and Qadira squealed and jumped away.

"You have to tell me!" – he approached her again – "Please, tell me!"

"I really don't know!" – she exclaimed distressed – "She saw you leave! And she saw me following you. Then only I returned. I had to tell her you had left. She was so angry I told you all those things in the train. I tried to assure her she had a wonderful life here. But she was too sad. She said this place had nothing for her anymore!"

Some male students approached as they saw Zero threaten a girl.

"Hey, buddy calm down!" – one of them said.

"Back off!" – he barked. The students retreated. They knew not to mess with him.

"You are her kind" – Zero continued, turning to the blonde girl again – "can you call her with your light beam or something?"

"Light beam?" – Qadira repeated, confused.

"Amelia made a light shoot up into the sky and you came… can you do the same?" – Zero explained.

"I can't!" – Qadira said in a pleading tone – "I wish I could, but we all have different habilities, I don't have Amelia's!"

Zero backed a few steps and lowered his head. Was she gone forever? He would search for her to the end of the world if necessary.

"I can't help you… I'm sorry things turned out this way." – Qadira said sadly.

"You were right" – Zero said choking with the words – "I was fooling myself…"

He ran off again, leaving Qadira standing there.

He knew Amelia was not in school grounds anymore. How could he tell he didn't know, but the tiny hooks that pierced his heart were pulling him forward. He exited the school and ran along the many narrow streets of the town. It was already dark.

He was tired and his lungs felt as if they were about to burst. But he pushed on. He took an old dirt road out of the town and wandered a long while.

"How far could she had gone?" – he wondered as he stood at the crossroads – "What if she got a ride on someone's vehicle or went in a different direction? Maybe she went to the station… she could be anywhere!"

Questions frantically filled his mind as he walked randomly, just feeling his pained heart keep pulling him on. Then he noticed he was walking into a forest. A memory acrossed his mind and he entered the dark mass of trees.

His heart seemed to be pulling him in a certain direction and he just followed.

Suddenly he stopped. His heightened sense of hearing had picked up a very faint rustle. He went wild with anxiety and plunged in the noise's direction. Even if it was only an animal, a fox, an owl, he had to make sure.

He walked in the pitch black darkness of the woods listening to all around him. This was not the little, well groomed garden inside school grounds. There were roots sticking up, shrubs, weeds, dead trees and wild animals. Suddenly he felt stupid for running on like crazy in any direction. He decided the best thing to do would be return to the Cross Academy and start his search in the morning. An entire day had passed. She was already too far away for him to find her.

All seemed like a bad dream. Had he thought that he would find her there, just like that other night? Those things didn't happen.

He heard something like a sigh.

Or did they happen?

He launched forward trying not to trip and fall head on. His vampire eyes saw a figure, curled up, leaning against a tree

He thought he was imagining things. He walked over to her.

"Amelia…?" – he breathed.

He approached slowly and kneeled behind her, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Amelia" – he called again. She straightened, startled and turned to him.

"Zero!" – she sat up – "What are you doing here? Why did you…"

"You are being reckless! A wild animal could attack you!" – he scolded her.

"They won't touch me" – she said matter-of-factly.

Zero didn't push the argument. He pulled her to him and embraced her.

"Zero, what…" – she trailed off.

"I wanted to protect you" – he said, his face buried in the crook of her neck – "I can't make you happy. There will come a time when I finally fall into complete madness and I will have to be destroyed. I am a monster."

"You are not a monster." – Amelia said embracing him as well – "your blood is red, isn't it? Just like everybody else's"

Zero didn't reply. Just tightened his embrace.

"You must go, Zero. All will be fine." – she said – "I felt the girl in your heart. You must go after her."

"I will, but only to keep a promise" – Zero replied.

"Then go." – Amelia said and pushed away from Zero. She stood up and turned away from him. – "I wish Qadira hadn't told you all those things about Dhametarians. You must take your decision out of your own free will, not based on pity."

Zero stood up as well as Amelia walked away from him.

"You love her so much it is not fair I stand in the way" – she said.

Suddenly she felt being wrapped by iron like arms that held her almost painfully. Zero had embraced her was trembling.

"You seem to know everything, but you are just a fool!" – he said angrily – "Of course I loved her, and I always will…" – Amelia felt her heart breaking to hear him – "I made a promise to her and I will keep it when the time comes. But she is gone forever."

She kept silent and Zero went on:

"I thought I was protecting you by leaving, but the truth is, I was running away. I was afraid."

He relaxed his embrace and forced her to turn around and face him. "I… I…" – he hesitated as he breathed heavily.

"It is all right, Zero. You don't have to say anything. Let's go back to the school, tomorrow you can think about everything with a cool head."

"You don't understand!" – he exclaimed desperately.

"I will understand anything. But now we should head back. I worry seeing you like this. You need to calm down…" – Amelia put her hands on Zero's chest while he kept a tight grip on her upper arms.

"Understand this…!" – Zero said. In a swift movement, he leaned and took her mouth with his.

She froze for a moment, feelings reeling. He pressed harder, kissing hungrily; putting one of his hands behind her head to support her. She finally broke out of her surprise and kissed him back, embracing him and closing the distance between their bodies.

He could feel all and each one of her soft, full curves defining against him. He deepened his kiss, giving into hapiness. Then he tasted blood.

Scared of hurting her, he broke away to look at ther face. In his ravaging kiss, he had accidentaly bitten the corner of her lower lip with his fangs.

"I'm sorry… I" – guilt quicked in again and he loosened his embrace.

"Don't!" – she said fiercely.

This time Zero was the surprised one as she took him by the neck with both hands and pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

The blood in her lips was making him loose control and he feared to hurt her, but he couldn't stop. It was so delicious, sweet, filling, his heart overflowed joy at the same time his darkness was burning to take over.

"I want… all… of you…" – Amelia breathed between kisses.

That broke the last restraint. The beast took over and they fell to the grass. Zero tore at her blouse kissing and licking her neck and collarbone. He could feel her move underneath him and that drove him mad. His eyes turned bright red. He supported her head with one hand as he chose a spot and sunk his fangs in her neck. She arched her back, digging her fingers on his back.

The world exploded in light.

If biting her before had been pure bliss, the feeling had gotten stronger. He thought he wouldn't be able to bear with it, it was almost too much, her wild feelings crashing on him were overwhelming his senses. They were like one, once again, enveloping each other. He felt complete.

He floated in the vastness of eternity. Then, he gradually fell into himself again, gaining solidity, like a spirit returning to a body. As the bliss ebbed, he felt heavy, half sprawled over Amelia, so he moved aside and licked the spilled blood off her warm, smooth skin.

She moaned softly at the contact.

As he finished lifting up the last drop of blood, he brushed his lips up her neck and towards her mouth again. He kissed her softly and longingly.

"I love you" – he finally said, holding her tightly – "I'm yours… and you are mine"

She caressed his back as she held him back and smiled. He didn't see her, he didn't look at her face. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew she had smiled.

In the darkness of the night, there was no darkness anymore. The monster was not a monster anymore; and Zero took his chance at life.

"Now we will go back" – he said.

"Yes" – she said – "Time has come at long last for reunions, my dear…" – she made a pause, then asked casually:

"Zero… how do you feel about demons?"

END


End file.
